


Sour Candy

by purpleheize



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Desk Sex, F/M, Glove Kink, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleheize/pseuds/purpleheize
Summary: Rufus is hot, you know this. Ridiculously attractive, and stupid rich. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth. You feel you should hate him, how clean cut and ice cold he is. He's also your very demanding boss. Reasons to dislike him are laid out in front of you, yet you want nothing more than to take him right there on his desk.And that's exactly what happens.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Sour Candy

Piercing footsteps were heard exiting the Executive office; it signaled the end of yet another meeting with the heads of each department at Shinra HQ. These meetings had become more frequent since old President Shinra's passing. His son, Rufus Shinra, had taken over his old man's position and had wasted no time trying to assert his dominance. Between proving his worth as the new CEO & President, and exterminating those AVALANCHE rats, he instilled fear in every employee at Shinra HQ. 

"[Y/N], I hope you're ready with the compilation I had asked you to do, bring it to my office within 5 minutes," Rufus pauses. "and prepare some tea as well"

You've worked as the old President's secretary these past 3 years, and now work after Rufus' command. Dozens of high ranking Shinra employees had been fired as soon as he became the new Head. Despite his intimidation, you were thankful you still had your job.   
Steam rose out from the kettle as you poured the boiling water into your boss' tea cup, a part of his post-meetings routine. With the amount of changes Rufus introduces to the corporation, also brings disagreement and frustration to the rest of the Heads. You've learned of his liking for tea as soon as he took office, and knew those overrated boiled herbs kept him calm and collected. You may work the largest corporation in all of Midgar, but you won't truly understand a rich man's tastes in beverages. 

Alongside the teacup and saucer, you set down a file onto his desk. It had been time to review the plans on rebuilding Sector 7, after the plate had been dropped in an unsuccessful attempt to destroy AVALANCHE's Headquarters. His expression remained at his normally intimidating resting face as you go on to explaining the construction of new homes for Shinra employees, that would replace the old slums. Your eyes glance at the glass bowl full of multi colored candy that you doubt Rufus would even touch, before meeting back with those stone cold eyes. 

"I replied to his email like what you instructed and he insisted on the alternative. Are you sure you want to extend their contract next month, President Rufus?" 

Rufus' eyes turn towards his teacup, holding the ceramic handle and lifting the cup to take a sip before placing it back to its respective saucer. "Schedule a conference with the Turks. They can change that supplier's mind." You wasted no time in taking your pen and noting down that order. 

After some minutes of reviewing the file, you saunter over to take the President's empty teacup, only to feel a gloved hand making its way up on your inner thigh. The gesture prompts a gasp to come out of you.  
"Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. President?"   
Rufus' other hand reaches for a green colored hard candy that rested on the glass bowl. Pulling the hand on your thigh away, he unwraps the green orb.   
"Open your mouth." His command startles you, but you open your mouth as told anyways. Last thing you want to do is piss off your boss. 

He runs his gloved thumb on your bottom lip, before it intrudes your mouth. You are taken aback, but start sucking it, tasting the bitterness of the leather. Those stone cold eyes keeping their attention on you starts to leave you flustered. You're use to being pierced by those eyes, but never in this situation. His other hand sets the green hard candy down on his desk to start unbuttoning your shirt, gloved hand brushing your exposed torso. Little do you realize how much you're liking this. 

Rufus is hot, you know this. Ridiculously attractive, and stupid rich. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth. You feel you should hate him, how clean cut and ice cold he is. He's also your very demanding boss. Reasons to dislike him are laid out in front of you, yet you want nothing more than to take him right there on his desk.

And that's exactly what happens. 

You're on your knees with both his index fingers in your mouth before you know it. His other hand lays on his abdomen, gripping his belt buckle. "Undo it." Your hands reach for the leather belt, doing exactly what you were instructed to. He pulls his hand out of your mouth, some of your drool sliding out at the side of your lip. He briefly sits upwards in order to lower his pants and briefs, now exposing his pink, clean-cut head in your face. His cock is thicker than you'd expect, only leaving desperation build up in your core. 

"Do me a favor. Tell me what I taste like." He grips onto your hair to pull your head forwards, and you take his tip into your mouth. Rufus is straightforward with his needs; there's no teasing this man. You sink down onto his cock, starting shallow and easy before you work him up. His grip on your hair tightens as you pick up on your pace.

A quiet groan slips out of his lips, sending a wave in your core, that alone motivating you to go deeper. More quiet moans escape from your boss which cause him to pull you down further onto his length, before he pulls your hair back and your face off him, causing you to gasp from the pain and adrenaline. 

"Be of good use and undress yourself, quickly." You're quick to unzip out of your pencil skirt, pulling it down with your undergarments, and unclasping your bra, now fully exposed in front of your boss. This does not feel real, yet it's happening.

The next thing you know, Rufus is bending you over his desk. Ungloved fingers brushing against your wet folds, causing a gasp to leave your mouth. When you said Rufus isn't one for teasing, that meant he hates being the receiver. That doesn't mean he won't be the one doing the teasing. Resisting the urge to push back into his fingers is becoming painful. That was until you felt his hot tip lining against your soaking slit. He pushes forward slowly, the sudden intrusion making you squirm some. 

He takes his time to intrude deeper into your core until his length is deep enough for his liking, and he pulls back thrusting again. The heat of his thick length causes more moans to slip out, making it harder to keep quiet as you're still at work. Your legs feel shaky and your elbows are the only things holding you up against his desk. He grabs your hair again to pull you up, flipping you onto your back, now having you laid on his desk. 

Rufus picks up the pace on his thrusts, now more groans and heavy breathes escaping him. Your legs wrap around his waist to take his cock in further. Pressure starts to build up in your core, your moans becoming louder. Almost immediately, Rufus drops that green candy into your mouth, nearly having you choke on it. 

"Tell me.. what does that taste like?" He thrusts are now rougher, actually becoming kind of painful to take, but you try to focus on the confection in your mouth. Green apple? Lime? Is it sweet? Sour? You think you're losing your senses to getting your pussy pounded by your boss. Your attempt at an answer just comes off as a loud moan, and your core sends wave to the rest of your body, leaving you staggered on his desk.

Soon enough, your core clenches in its orgasm, leaving Rufus' pace more sporadic. He pulls out to finish himself off with his hand, before spilling his spend on your abdomen. The only sounds in the room being your heavy breathing and him pulling his pants up, doing his buckle once more. 

"[Y/N], clean up this mess. I have another meeting at 1." 

You're still a panting mess on his desk, and realize you just got barebacked by Rufus Shinra.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my first fic ever publicly posted, and clearly my first smut ever lmaooo.. I wrote this as an advanced shitpost to one of my friends about getting rawed by Rufus after a meeting, to which she said "why did you say that, I'm at a funeral"   
> yes I was listening to that Lady Gaga ft BLACKPINK song
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll ever decide to posting more fics in the future, but in case I do, follow me on twitter @psiodyne   
> I can be funny sometimes lol


End file.
